All Truths Revealed!
by shinichiwolfe
Summary: Yeah, its another cure and confess one, but I made it a little more complex than it sounds. I really tried to bring out each character's personality. Story stars Ai, Ran, and Conan. Enjoy! An epilogue chapter will be added
1. Confusion of Impossibility

**This is my first fanfic ever! I have created it to leave off immediately after the 3rd movie, and I have restated the last scene so that you can understand. Also, I created this so that it goes exactly according to past episodes, so this is accurate. **

- Takes place immediately after ending of Detective Conan Movie 3: The Last Wizard of the Century

**Previously: **

_(At Ran's house) _

**Ran( softly):** "Conan, you aren't Shinichi, right? You are a different person, right? Conan?"

**Shinichi thinks:** "_I guess it's already time to tell her._"

**Conan:** "Ran, my true identity is --"

_(Kaito Kid shows up as the door, disguised as Shinichi, it is raining outside)_

**Ran:** "Shinichi!? Is that you?"

**Kid (sounding like Shinichi):** "Of course it is. Sorry I haven't told you I am coming, but I need to leave right away for another case."

**Ran:** "Hold on! Let me go get you a towel!"

(_Kid and Conan are outside, and Conan thanks him as they both talk about their previous adventure, then Kid disappears_)

**Ran (Conan and herself back in house):** Why does he keep running off? Next time I see him, I will kick his ass!

**Conan thinks:** _"Maybe it's better if I don't change back right now!"_

**Chapter 1:**

Kaito Kid continued to walk through the night, and then into an alleyway. He was still disguised as Shinichi, so nobody would know it was him if someone did see him walking. Unknowingly to him, criminal activity was talking place nearby; an act that would forever change the life of himself and the detective he posed as.

"I brought the money, just as you said! Now please release my son!" said the defenseless man to the two men in Black he was pursued by as they stood in the dark alleyway.

"How do we know you won't tell the police about us once we let you out of here?" said Gin of the Black Organization.

"I can't even see your face, it's so dark out, and you never even told me your names! Now please let my son go!"

"Unfortunately for you, the boy did see our faces, so we had no choice but to execute him."

"Don't worry, it was quick and painless, so he didn't even feel a thing" laughed Vodka, Gin's partner.

"You bastards!" shouted the man violently. "I will be sure of it that the police come and you will both die painfully!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk....." said Gin as he slammed the man's head to the brick wall next to them and put a pistol to his head. "Wrong thing to say. I guess I will let you see your son again, just like you wanted."

"WHY YOU--"the man shouted, and then Vodka slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" he said. "Look over there!" he whispered to Gin. Suddenly, Gin's eyes were struck with a look of shock.

"It can't be!" he whispered in surprise. "I guess we have no choice. But this time, we do it my way."

He tossed the now unconscious man on the ground, held up his gun, and aimed it at the figure he saw near him. "This time, detective," he said, in a revengeful manner, "you shall not interfere ever again.

--------------------------------------

It was the day after Ran had met with "Shinichi" and it was a beautiful morning as she, Conan, and Kogoro were about to their breakfast as they watched the morning news. Ran sighed.

"You know," she said to Conan as she carried breakfast to the table, "Sometimes I think Shinichi really does care about his dumb cases more than he does me. He has just been so involved lately, and ever since that evening when he disappeared, he just hasn't been acting himself. I guess he doesn't feel the same way about me as I thought. Conan, I am starting to think that he is not the boy I should be in love with..."

Conan looked up in surprise.

"Uh...don't say that Ran!" he said almost panicking. "I'm sure its all just the fault of the people who hire him to solve cases! He isn't trying to disappoint you! Once he gets back from his long run of cases, he will be right back to the way he was!"

Ran smiled and chuckled. "Conan, I am glad that you always like to comfort me when I am like this." She said. "If you were my age, then I would probably love you more than Shinichi!" she stated sarcastically.

"Haha....quite impossible..." thought Conan.

Just then, they all heard something loud on the T.V., and they all looked to see what it was.

"_Special Report! Special Report! Innocent high school boy was found dead in an alleyway this morning_!"

Ran, Conan, and Kogoro looked at the television screen with concern.

"This may turn out to be another case for me!" said Kogoro excitedly, as he ran into his room to watch more alone.

" _The victim has been identified as none other than the famous high school detective, Kudo Shinichi! Apparently, he was killed by a gunshot to the middle of the back, and was found lying against a wall covered in blood........_"

Ran and Conan both silenced in incredible shock, and paused for a moment.

"Huh!? How can this be!? The picture of the body looks like me but--OH NO! KAITO KID!" thought Conan.

Ran dropped the tray full of breakfast, and it crashed to the ground, and everything on it fell all over the place. Then she dropped to her knees"

Her eyes were wide open in shock. She was speechless.

"But...........how..........wha............it..........can't..........be........."

Conan knew what he had to do now. He had no choice but to tell her.

He said in a panicking quick tone, "Ran! This is all a big mistake! Shinichi isn't dead! I_ am_ really--"

At this moment, she punched him so hard, that he crashed against the wall all the way across the room.

He looked at her in shock, and his back was bleeding now.

"Ran.....I......." he said too quiet for anyone to hear.

Ran turned off the television, and her eyes had begun to swell with tears. She slowly backed away from the television and then looked at Conan silently, who was injured and lying on the ground against the wall staring at Ran with sadness. She suddenly ran toward him, fell on the ground, and hugged him. As she buried her face into his shoulder, she began sobbing.

"I have to find out what is going on here." thought Conan.


	2. To See Yourself Dead

**Chapter 2:**

Ran sat in her room and cried all day, and Conan sat in the office and tried to think things over.

"This is so strange. Why would someone shoot Kaito Kid, and why was he still disguised as me after he left? Also, I thought Kid was too clever to just be shot by someone out in the open. None of this makes any sense. I guess I will have to go to the crime scene to figure this out."

And at the perfect moment, Kogoro called out. "Conan, Ran, I've been called out to investigate the murder of that kid. You guys coming?" He walked over to Ran's door. "Hey, you were friends with the guy, right? Why don't you come along? Ran?" He knocked on her door several times, but there was no answer.

"Jerk.....he should know better, he knows how much she cares about me. But what she said before..."he thought as he remembered his conversation with Ran that morning about her feelings for him. He spoke to Kogoro, and tried to sound excited.

"Hey detective, let's go already! Just leave Ran here."

"Okay, lets go." He sighed.

After the two took a cab, they arrived at the crime scene next to the alleyway, where many police officers and Inspector Megure waited.

Kogoro began his detective act immediately. "So, Inspector, give me all the details!" he stated proudly.

Megure grabed him by the collar and said "Mouri, this kid was a good friend of mine....and he knew a lot of people here....SO I WANT YOU TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"Okay, okay im sorry. So what happened here exactly?"

"We found this man lying in the alleyway right over there at 8:30 this morning, and he looked pretty traumatized. He was the only witness we have, so we began to question him. All he told us was that two mysterious men had kidnapped his son in return for the money used to fund his company. He couldn't see their faces because it was so dark out, and they did not mention their names out loud."

Conan began to think. "I suppose Kid stayed disguised as me so he could stroll around town unnoticed. The people who shot Kid probably were some enemies of his, which could be anyone on the police force, plus many others. But who could be crafty enough to be able to shoot the famous thief?"

"Inspector," said Conan, "Who were some of Kid's worst enemies? You know, some people who were really out to get him?"

"Megure replied, "Kid? You mean Kaito Kid? What does he have anything to do with this?"

Conan was surprised as it all became clear, and he thought to himself, "I completely forgot! I'm the only person who knows that the guy sitting over there is really Kaito Kid, not Shinichi Kudo! I can't believe I missed it before, the people who shot him were not Kaito Kid's enemies, they were mine! The people who shot Kid were also tricked by his disguise. The only enemies of mine I could think of that would have the desire to have me dead would be....it couldn't be..."

"Inspector, are you sure the witness didn't say anything else?" said Conan.

"Wait! He did say one more thing; he said he heard the men say something as he passed out from being slammed against the brick wall. Something about "the detective never interfering again." replied Megure

"I've got it!" said Kogoro. "the murderers must have been criminals that Kudo had caught in his cases, thirsty for revenge!"

"Impossible," the Inspector replied. "I have been at every single one of Kudo's cases, and I am sure that all of the criminals he has caught have been put in jail, and as far as I know none of them have escaped."

"Then one of the criminals must have hired an ally from outside of prison as an assassin."

"Or maybe, there was a criminal that Kudo was after, but got away...."

"And they wanted to kill him before he found them again and caught them."

"There are too many possibilities, there has to be one thing obvious out there. Maybe for once I am actually thinking too hard. Let's see....a criminal I went after but got away....the only thing I could think of it be!? Could the two mysterious men actually be the men from the Black Organization!? I will need to confirm my thoughts."

Conan walked over to the witness, who was standing by a wall isolated from the police and crowd.

"Excuse me sir," asked Conan, "was it really that dark here that you couldn't see the slightest attribute of the murderers?"

He replied, "Well I am pretty sure that they were almost completely covered in clothing, because all I could see was the skin on their faces."

"How can that be? There is a streetlight just beside the site where you were threatened."

"The light was very dim so I had no clue what they were wearing. Wait, the last thing I remembered was the one thing about the man who held the gun to me.....those horrible eyes....the eyes of a true killer....and for some reason, I couldn't see the eyes of the other man. Now run along kid; I have a lot of thinking to do"

Conan walked away as he thought "Any color would be visible in even the slightest light, all except for black. And if one man's eyes were not visible, then he must have been wearing dark glasses of some sort. And the eyes of a killer? That clue didn't mean anything alone, but when all the clues are combined, they prove my theory. The Organization must have been threatening this man in the alleyway, and saw Kaito Kid disguised as me walk past them. They thought I was still alive when they saw him, so they shot him when they saw him. Great! Now all I have to do is put Kogoro to sleep and tell Inspector Megure-

Conan started to run behind a garbage can by Mouri. He held up the aimed the stun-gun wrist watch, but then put it down in frustration.

"Damn," he thought, "this theory means nothing to them. The police fore is almost clueless about the Organization, and I can't tell them that the person killed was really Kid. But if the Organization is sure that they have killed me, than it is safe to reveal my identity to Ran! I have to get back to the Agency before they decide to have a funeral for me! Ran, I sure hope you believe me over the police! Shinichi isn't dead!"


	3. The Truth is Spoken

**Chapter 3:**

Conan ran out of the cab as fast as he could, and stumbled into the Agency. By now, it was already dark out.

Conan spoke to himself as he walked to the door, "I have to go into Ran's room and explain every detail to her. I hope she doesn't take it too hard and—"

Conan stopped was confused as he saw Ran casually walking in the kitchen preparing dinner as if nothing had happened.

"Um...Ran?" he said to her seeming a little puzzled, "I need to talk to you about um....well..."

"Shinichi?" she replied softly. "Conan, I have been in my room all day thinking. I am sure now that he did care about his cases more than anything. He has changed since we were kids. Maybe my mother was right when she told me not to trust childhood boyfriends who become detectives, you just end up with a broken heart....I have decided to try my best to forget him and move on with my life." She spoke in a depressing, almost regretful tone; a tone that showed she was just desperate to forget.

She continued to speak, and she turned her eyes away from Conan as she spoke.

"Conan, you remind me so much of Shinichi. Do me a favor, Conan, and don't abandon your loved ones...not like he did."

As he watched her put the plates on the table, he was more shocked than he had ever been before. His sorrow fro Ran soon turned into great fury.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" he shouted at Ran, and then continued to yell, "how could you ever think that Shinichi would put his cases before you, and then just abandon you? You have known him all your life and you know he would never abandon you without saying goodbye!"

Conan removed his glasses and continued to yell at her. "Shinichi isn't dead! The victim who was killed last night was Kaito Kid, disguised as him! He only came last night to keep you from finding out the truth! The truth that I am Shinichi! I have all the proof you need! Just name it! We have been friends since we were kids, we first met when—"Conan suddenly stopped his ranting. "huh?" he said quietly and confused as he saw Ran now staring at him, not moving a muscle, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ran?" he said softly.

Suddenly she dropped what she had in her hands and ran over to Conan, sobbing, and wrapped her arms around him.

The tears filling her eyes were tears of joy. She smiled, and spoke softly to Conan.

"Shinichi, I knew it was you all along. You had never abandoned me in the first place; you were always by my side. Shinichi...."

Conan waited for a moment, and then smiled in relief, and then his face turned red as he realized what was happening. She was hugging Shinichi now, not little Conan. He backed away, and said, "Um, let's go sit on the sofa and I will explain everything."

--------------------------------------

"Okay, start from the beginning. What happened to you? Why are you small?" asked Ran.

She and Conan sat on the couch in the agency, fifteen minutes after Shinichi's confession.

Conan replied, "Ran, everything I tell you must keep a secret! You cannot tell anyone, no matter what!"

Ran smiled. "Con –I mean, Shinichi, you know you can trust me with anything."

"Here, this will make it a lot easier for us to talk together." said Conan, as he got the bowtie voice simulator ready on his real voice. He put the bowtie to his face, and continued.

"Much better! I will start from the beginning. On the evening we were about to leave the amusement park, I saw those weird men in black from the roller coaster acting suspicious, so I ran off to spy on them. That was when I left you. I saw them blackmailing a man, and before I knew it, I had been struck over the head by one of those men. I was almost unconscious, but I could hear what they were saying. They gave me a pill, and then I passed out. When I woke up, I was surrounded by police officers, who were calling me a little boy. I escaped before I was taken anywhere, but when I saw that I had shrunk, I immediately went to professor Agasa, and then to my house so I could put on my kid clothes and discuss with him. That's when you came barging into my house, and my new name was invented. I just looked at the names on the books behind me, and what do you know!"

"Wow....so there never was any Conan Edogawa...I always knew there was a reason why you always felt so comfortable entering the crime scenes. And I am also guessing that you have something to my dad's latest successes?" Ran asked.

"I am afraid so, your dad still has no talent."

Ran giggled "So how do you do it?

"With these two little gadgets the professor made just for me. First I go somewhere behind Kogoro where I won't be noticed, and then I use this special watch to shoot him with a small tranquilizer. Then, all I have to do is switch the bowtie to sound like him..." Conan switched the bowtie to sound like Kogoro. "...and I have my own case solving puppet!" Conan switched the bowtie back to Shinichi's voice.

"So, what do think?"

Ran stared in awe at the little boy before her.

"That's....that's....amazing! I wish that I could be turned into a kid!"

"Are you kidding!? Aside from some fun cases, this has been almost torture! Hanging out with 2nd graders as a high school student, losing my fame and glory, no being able to tell you—"

"Tell what?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" replied Conan back in his little kid voice, trying to change the subject fast. "We have to go to Agasa's house now! Follow me!"

Conan ran out the door, and his face was red, realizing what he had almost said out loud to Ran. Ran waited by the door for a minute and watched the little boy run before she followed him.

Ran said to herself quietly as she smiled, "So he really does...care about me...."

She sighed, and then ran after Conan to follow him. Ran surprised herself, as she found she was excited about the whole situation, like it was a whole new adventure.


	4. A Simple Solution

**Chapter 4**

"Come in!" Agasa exclaimed when he heard the knock at the door.

Ran and Conan came in, and saw Agasa working on some project, and Ai working on research on the computer.

"Hey doc, we came here to ask Ai about a few things." said Conan.

"Hey Kudo." said Ai, casually.

Agasa jumped up from what he was doing, and nervously ran over to Ai and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"What do you !?" shouted the doc nervously.

"It's ok, she obviously knows." said Ai.

"But...why did you tell her, Shinichi!? NOW THE ORGINIZATION WILL RETURN TO KILL YOU IF RAN SAYS SOMETHING BY ACCIDENT!!" shouted the doc.

"Calm down," said Conan calmly. "Why would they return to kill me, if they already did?"

"Huh?"

"The Organization has killed Kaito Kid, who was disguised as me, and they think that they have killed me. I figured that out after my investigation at the crime scene"

"Tch. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." remarked Ai.

"Hey, I'm not the one who lived with the guys for my whole life." remarked Conan.

Rachel gasped and ran over to Ai and grabbed her by the collar. "So you were with the men who wanted to kill Shinichi! Agasa, call the police!"

"Ran, it's ok! She's with us now!" Conan said. "She invented the drug that shrunk me, and then she was betrayed by the Black Organization, so she took the APTX-4869 drug, shrunk, and escaped! She has a secret identity as a child also, and has been working on an antidote!"

Ran put her down, embarrassed. "Sorry about that! So what is the Black Organization you people keep talking about?"

"Just the most horrible, heartless crime organization in the world..." explained Ai.

"Shinichi, you told these people but not me...they knew about everything while I just waited in the dust. Why didn't you just tell me from the start!?" said Ran.

"Because if he told anyone and that person let the word get out, then they and he would probably be killed by the Organization for knowing about them." said Ai.

"So!? If you told them, then what makes me so different?" screamed Ran to Conan.

"Because," said the doc as he chuckled at Conan, "he wanted to put you in no danger at all because he REALLY cares about you most of all!"

Conan's face turned all red as he yelled at Agasa. "SHUT UP, DOC!"

"So back on topic, what was it you needed to talk to me about, Kudo?" asked Ai.

Conan sighed. "Well, the Organization thinks I am dead, so this may give us many advantages in finding a sample of the drug. If we were to spy on them using certain methods, they would lack the suspicion that the person contacting them is partners with me."

"Well, what perfect timing." said Ai.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Gin and Vodka walk into the Forest Hotel last night. I looked on these long-distance binoculars the professor made, and Vodka had a key in his dirty hand, and I think it was labeled '268'."

"So you know the exact room and hotel where they are staying!? This is great! All I need to do now is come up with a plan to get the pill from them before they move to another place. This may be the best opportunity we have to get our real bodies back, so we can't mess up this time! Let's get started!"

Ai yawned. "It's late, let's get started tomorrow after school."


	5. Entering The Enemy's Ground

**Chapter 5:**

It was the next day at about 4:00 pm. Conan, Ran, and Agasa, approached the hotel, got out of the car, and stood up. Agasa was wearing a suit and glasses, Conan was dressed regular, and Ran was in an adult dress, and wore her hair in a bun, wore pointed sunglasses, and had heavy makeup on.

"Do I really have to walk in here like that?" asked Ran angrily.

"Aren't my ideas always right?" said Conan proudly. "Now remember, I am still Conan Edogawa, but you doc, are Mr. Asaka, and you, Ran, are my mom. You two got that? Remember that and everything will be okay."

"YOU TOLD US A MILLION TIMES! NOW LET'S GET GOING!" yelled Ran and Agasa at Conan.

They walked up to the hotel clerk, and Ran began to speak in a very mature, lady-like voice.

"Hello ma'am. I am Ms. Edogawa and I here with my father and my son. We reserved a room yesterday."

"Ah, yes; Room 245." said the clerk as she fetched the room key. "But let me warn you about the two creepy men who are staying down the hall from you. They were not very polite when they signed in, and they don't leave here often."

"Good! They are still here!" thought Conan.

They began to walk up the stairs, and headed toward their room.

Conan started to scream. "Mommy, Mommy! I want to go to the swimming pool now! Can we go? Please?"

"Sure, Honey..." said Ran, who was pissed off now and trying to crack a smile.

Just then, Conan saw the two men walking down the hall near them.

"Mommy," asked Conan, "can I get a soda from the machine?"

"Oh, sorry! Looks like I don't have any money on me at the moment! I guess you can't." said Ran, retaining the same attitude as before.

"Hey, maybe those nice men can lend me some money!"

Conan ran over to them, and tugged on one of their cloaks. "Hey, Mister, I need some money for the soda machine but I don't have any. Would you happen to have any spare change?"

One of them just gave him a mean look, grumbled, and they kept walking.

"Oh...thanks anyway!" said Conan politely.

Ran pulled Conan away, saying "Don't be so impolite, dear.

The three people found and entered their room and shut the door. Ran removed her sunglasses and started yelling at Conan.

"What was with the brat act you put on back there!? Was that really necessary?"

"I was just seeing if our disguises were convincing. Judging by their reactions, I would say they are. But just incase, I put a listening device on the bottom of their cloaks where they won't notice it, and I had the professor make it so that it will fall off after five minutes, making sure they do not find it."

"Then what was with the whole swimming pool thing?" asked Ran.

"Just having some fun, you know me!" laughed Conan.

Ran sighed. "I never want to have kids..."

Agasa laughed.

"Now if you will excuse me for a moment...." said Conan, adjusting a knob on his glasses.

He began to listen to the men's conversation.

"'_Man, that was annoying.'_

'_You think that kid will get in our way?'_

'_Highly doubt it."_

'_I think we should kill his mom. She was kind of a bitch.'"_

Conan gasped in fear, and then looked at Ran.

"'_Nah, that will just get people suspicious. We have no reason to kill her.'_

'_All kids are annoying. That annoying scientist who ditched us was the same way when she was a kid. Now let's go.'_

'_I never want to have kids...' "_

Conan crashed to the ground in embarrassment. By now, the transmitter had fallen off their cloaks.

"Well, what did they say!?" asked Ran nervously.

Conan began laughing. "Heh, heh, they bought it!"

"So, what shall we do until they come back?" asked Ran.

Conan giggled. "Anyone up for a swim at the hotel pool?"

--------------------------------------

Outside, Gin and Vodka walked down the street.

"So do you think our scientists were correct about the drug's side effects?" asked Gin.

"I don't know," said Vodka. "Why do you ask?"

"That little kid looked just like Kudo. I wonder if--"

"Eh, you're crazy. We just killed the guy two nights ago"

"We failed killing that annoying detective once, who says we didn't fail again? What if that kid really is the shrunken form of the detective?"

"You are thinking to hard. Let's go get some coffee."

Gin punched his partner to the ground. "I'M GOING BACK!" he yelled. "And this time I won't walk away until I am sure he is dead for good."

He walked back toward the hotel, and Vodka had no choice but to join him.


	6. The Pain of Retrieval

**Chapter 6: **

Conan and Ran were at the swimming pool while the doc took a nap back at the hotel room. Just then, Conan saw Gin and Vodka walking toward the pool.

"What are they doing back here so soon?" Conan thought suspiciously.

Vodka walked over toward Conan, and Conan put his little kid act back on again and swam toward him.

"Hey, I remember you! You are that man from before that wouldn't give me soda money."

"Sorry about that. Hey, do you like candy? I have some up in my room. You want to come and get some kid?"

"What is he up to? Well anyway, this could be my chance to put them to sleep and steal the pill." thought Conan.

He smiled, and said "Sure! Mommy, can I go?"

"Sure, be careful......" said Ran nervously.

"I hope he knows what he is doing..." she thought.

Conan put on his sneakers, and began walking. Vodka and Conan walked down the halls, and when they were in an area where nobody was around, Vodka suddenly slammed Conan against the wall and put a gun to his head.

"Alright kid, my partner has something to settle with you. Walk quietly and I promise you will get at least five minutes extra to live."

"Why are we stopping? I thought you said you had some candy in your room." said Conan innocently as he discretely began to aim his watch.

"Wow, you are stupid. I don't care whether he kills you or not, but I think you are too stupid to be Kudo."

"I think you are the stupid one around here." Conan then shot him in the neck with the watch, and he immediately fell asleep. Conan dragged him in to a janitorial closet, and shut the door.

"So, Gin does know who I am. I think I will walk into the room anyway. I will get that poison, no matter what." thought Conan.

He casually approached room 286, opened the unlocked door and walked in. He saw Gin napping on a chair, facing the opposite direction.

Conan locked the door, and began to speak from across the room.

"Excuse me sir, but your friend told me that he had some candy he would give me, and that I should go here alone since he is at the bathroom." said Conan innocently.

There was a short pause, and then Conan saw Gin hold up the pistol aiming at Conan, but he didn't get up from the chair or move anything besides his arm.

"You are pretty tricky, detective. Surviving both times I killed you. First you escaped, being one of the lucky ones like that traitor Shiho who turned into a kid instead of dying immediately, and then, I killed some idiot who was dressed as you, and I really don't give a shit why he was. Well now I shall kill you for the third and final time, and make sure you don't come back to life this time. I am not leaving until I see you DEAD!" With his final word, the killer stood up, and smiled evilly at Conan with his wide open, cold eyes. He fired the pistol straight at Conan's face.

"NOW DIE!"

The bullet hurdled toward Conan, and at the last moment, he smiled in content and held the sole of his shoe up to the shot.

Only a split second after the shot was fired, Gin had dropped the gun and was screaming in pain and holding his hand over his eye, which was leaking blood at an alarming rate. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" he screamed.

Conan didn't answer; he just walked over to Gin, who was now curled up in pain on the ground in a pool of blood coming from the bullet wound in his eye.

"Don't you know the good guy always wins?" said Conan solemnly. He reached inside Gin's coat pocket, and found the poison right there. He took it out, and right as he was walking away, Gin grabbed his leg.

"No...you won't get away.....I have to kill you..." said Gin weakly.

"I told you, you can't win." said Conan, as he turned on his foot power-enhancing sneakers and slammed his foot down on Gin's face. He let go of his foot, and started screaming in pain again. As Conan walked away, Gin spoke to him.

"Well, I'm going to die anyway, so why don't you just kill me right now?"

"My whole life is tracking down those poor souls in this world who are killers, so they can get the punishment they deserve. Killing you will just ruin everything my life stands for. I am getting the police, and they will take care of the rest." And with that, Conan walked out of the room with the poison in his pocket and the door locked behind him. Right as the door shut, Gin spoke to himself.

"You do not realize the terrible mistake you just made, detective.

Conan worked his way back to the room he, Ran, and Agasa had rented, and he walked past the pool on his way, and signaled for Ran to come follow him. Ran was sitting by the poolside, and she immediately got up and followed him when she saw him. They got back into the room, where Agasa was sitting on the couch snoring with a newspaper over his head. Ran walked over him and shook his arm.

"Doc, wake up! We're back from the pool"

"Huh...? Oh, hello! How was your swim?" He asked sleepily.

"Doc, I got the poison! We should get out of here while we still can! Ran, go call the police and tell them that there are two members of "the Black Organization" in the hotel; one in room 286, and one in the broom closet." said Conan as he limped to a bed.

Ran looked at Conan's bruised leg. "What happened to your ankle?"

"It's just a small injury, nothing to worry about. Now go call the police!"

Agasa, Ran, and Conan grabbed their belongings, got changed and walked toward the lobby, and all of them were back in disguise now.

Ran spoke to the clerk at the front desk. "Ma'am, I have spotted two maniacs from a crime organization staying at your hotel. It was those two men in Black you warned us about. The police are on their way right now."

"I knew there was something strange about them! We must tell all of the guests to return to their rooms and lock the doors and windows immediately! You three should leave immediately." sid the clerk. Just then, several policemen walked in. They started to speak to Ran.

"You three should leave immediately since you spotted the criminals. We have heard little of them, but the small amount of info we got on the Black Organization was that they are brutal and tricky. We will call you as soon as we need to question you."

Ran nodded, and they all brought their things out back to Agasa's car, and they began to drive away.

"Doc, we need to go right to your house where Ai is so she can start finding an antidote." said Conan as they were in the car."

They all walked into Agasa's house, where they saw Ai working on the computer. She saw them come in, and walked over to them.

"So Kudo, was your little mission successful?"

"Yeah, I got samples of the poison." He said as he handed her the samples. "I also gave Gin a decent beating, and the police arrived to take them away."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"I just had Agasa put magnetized metal soles on my foot-power enhancing sneakers. I didn't think it would actually work."

"You should have stayed at the hotel. If I know those two idiots, they have escaped before the police showed up. You better watch out. Anyway, I can get started on an antidote now. Give me until tomorrow evening; I will start work right away."

"Thanks, Haibara. And by the way, they know that both of us have shrunk."

"Figures. Now go home so I can work."


	7. A Step Away from Heaven,a Leap into Hell

**Chapter 7:**

It was Friday morning. The alarm clock rang, and Conan turned it off. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where Kogoro was having coffee, and Ran was eating breakfast. They were both having a conversation.

"So Ran, there's going to be a funeral on Tuesday for that detective boy that had it coming for him. You can take off from school and go there if you want, I'm sure lots of his little fans will be there for him."

"Sure....I will go...." She responded softly as she saw Conan walking into the room. She walked over to him so Kogoro couldn't hear their conversation.

"Shinichi, you get that antidote and turn back to regular fast. If you don't change back by Monday, I don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry, Ai has been up all night working on it, and she told me she is almost done already. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so..."

About 10 minutes later when Conan was dressed, the doorbell rang. He answered it, and it was Ayumi.

"Hey Conan!" she said. "Come on, let's walk to school! We don't want to be late."

Conan sighed and looked at Ran as she laughed at him for walking to elementary school with a little girl.

"Oh Conan, I heard that you knew that guy who died, I'm really sorry."

As they walked out the door, Amy kissed Conan on the cheek again. Ran was infuriated by this, and as an automatic reaction, she stepped on Ayumi's foot."

"Ow!" She screamed. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." said Ran, trying to hide her anger.

Conan then put his hand in Ayumi's as they walked away. He smirked at Ran, and then laughed at her quietly.

"See you after school, Ran!" he said mockingly.

Ran's face turned red, and she slammed the door.

"What's her problem today?" said Amy, seeming a little afraid.

"She is just a little sad about her friend's death." Conan replied. "She will probably be over it by the end of the day. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Ai has a cold and won't be coming to school today."

"I hope Ai is wrong about Gin," thought Conan. "The police still haven't called, so everything must be okay...I hope...."

--------------------------------------

Conan got home from school, and saw Ai waiting in Ran's home. He ran in excitedly.

"You have the antidote!?" he asked happily as he walked in the door.

"Well, I have figured out the perfect formula, but unfortunately, this would take days to make, and I do not have the necessary ingredients. If I really put my mind to it, then I can have it ready in two months."

"Are you kidding me? I have to change back before the funeral, or I will never be accepted back into this world! Why would it take that long to make?"

"This may sound strange, but the antidote is made from a special kind of rice, along with some other ingredients that I will not have access to. And it must be fermented for several weeks to take its true effect. Sorry Kudo, but there is nothing else I can do."

Ran and Conan paused.

"No, there has to be some way....." thought Conan. Suddenly, a thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Did you say fermented rice? Sake is made from that! One time, a friend brought over some sake and gave me a very small amount as cold medicine, and I remember I changed back to normal for about twenty minutes! Ran, don't you remember that?"

"Yeah," she responded. "We still have almost the whole bottle in the top cabinet."

"Are you trying to tell me that the antidote has been right under our noses this whole time...?" said Ai, now a little irritated. Conan laughed in embarrassment. "I guess so!" he said, as he began to back away from Ai.

Ai walked up to Conan and grabbed him by the collar. "So I just stayed up all night and day working for nothing!? .....Err....oh well, just go grab the antidote and change back before I decide to beat the crap out of you for this..."

"Wait a second, I remembered I had an even larger dose afterward, and nothing happened! Agasa told me that I had built up immunity or something, so I pretty much forgot about that after that. So how is this going to work?"

"Hm, that does happen with some sicknesses, and I guess your body system thought that this was a 'disease' of some sort. I have special medicine that you can take to lower your immune system for a few hours. It's a type of steroid, but will not have any major affects if you only take it once, so it's safe. Just drop one of the pills in the poison. I brought them and some other medicines just incase."

"Uh, Ran, please go fetch the sake!" said Conan, nervous and relived at the same time.

Ran walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen, and was about to open it when she saw the bottle of sake sitting out on the table.

"I guess dad decided to have a little drink this afternoon while I was at school." She thought.

Ran brought in the bottle, and handed it to Conan.

"Okay," Ai said. "I will try to explain this in way you two can understand. There is certain substance sticking to your cells, which brings them back to a childhood state, and forbids you to even age. This substance is almost identical to a natural substance originally in the cells, and that is why it would be undetectable in an autopsy. This poison affects certain blood types differently. One effect is to turn into a child, and the other is to die painfully."

"I have the same blood type as Shinichi, so then wouldn't that mean I can turn into a child also?" asked Ran.

"Yes, but I don't think you will want to. The process of shrinking and the process of changing back to normal are both extremely painful. Now let me continue. The antidote will only take effect in large amounts, or else this substance I told you about will prevail over it. Kudo, you should know about this, since you told me that you shrunk again only twenty minutes after returning to normal. The antidote should take effect fifteen minutes after being taken. Based on my calculations, you can only turn back to normal by having exactly two cups of sake. No more, and no less. Any less and you will change back temporarily."

"What will happen if I have more!?" asked Conan.

"Even the slightest bit more and you will begin to age a rapid rate. So fast that you will die of old age and rotting only 2 days after taking it!"

Ran and Conan both yelled at the same time in shock and fear. "WHAT!?"

Ai started laughing hysterically. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your reactions to that! I was kidding. If you drink more than that, then the only thing that will happen to is you'll get drunk for a little bit. That was for making me stay up all night, Kudo!"

Conan looked at Ai angrily. "Let's just get this over with..." said Conan as he walked into the kitchen to get a measuring cup.

Conan quickly poured and drank the two cups. "I will just slip on a pair of my real clothing from my regular age, go into my bedroom, lie down, and wait. Now Ran, last time I took this, you saw how much I was in pain. Now no matter how much I scream, don't come in. Only come in under the condition that I call for help. Trust me." And with that, he headed toward his room.

"Shinichi, wait!" said Ran. Conan turned around to hear what she had to say.

"This may sound weird, but I think I am actually going to miss having Conan around. It was like having a sweet little brother to always keep me company, and add a little excitement to my life. Now it will just go back to me and my dad.....can you please have Conan say goodbye to me?" she asked kindly.

Conan smiled happily and looked at Ran, then cleared his throat, and began to talk like a little kid again. "Guess what Ran? My parents are finally well enough to take care of me again! I live kind of far away, so I don't think I will be able to visit you. But don't worry, I will always remember you, it has been great staying here! Tell your dad I will miss him also! Goodbye." Ran smiled, and almost shed a tear.

"Oh, brother." said Ai, who was sitting on the sofa watching this whole thing.

Conan waved goodbye, cringed in a slight pain, and shut the door behind him as he went into his room.


	8. Restoration and Relief

**Chapter 8:**

Ai and Ran waited beside the door, and heard slight moans from inside the room.

"We should go in and check on him." said Ran nervously.

"No." said Ai. "He said only to come in if—"

Suddenly, they both heard Conan scream loudly in pain, and then he said something.

"RAN! HELP! GET IN HERE QUICK!"

Ai and Ran slammed the door open, and saw Conan lying on the ground, squirming pain, sweating blood. Both of them gasped in fear.

"Something must have gone wrong with the antidote!" said Ai. Ran hurried to the table and looked at the bottle carefully, and noticed it had a fake label, and then smelled the liquid inside.

"Ai, this isn't sake! This is a phony!" she gasped as she listened to Conan scream. She looked in the top cabinet and saw the real bottle of sake right before her eyes. She grabbed it as quick as she could and ran back into the room where Conan was. She immediately poured two cups, and fed them to Conan as fast as she could. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared at the window. It was Gin, his face was still covered in dry blood, and his eye was deformed. He looked more evil than ever now as he jumped into the room and began to laugh maniacally.

"I knew the antidote the whole time! All I had to do was put out a phony bottle of sake, an even worse poison, and you idiots took care of the rest! YOU SHALL FINALLY DIE DETECTIVE!"

As he said his last words, he fell on the ground to his death. He died laughing with an evil grin on his face.

Ai and Ran stared at the body for a moment, and then looked back at Conan, who was breathing very heavily, and his eyes were barely open.

"Don't die on us, Kudo!" yelled Ai.

Ran leaned over him and held him in her arms. She began to weep as she yelled to Conan.

"Shinichi! Please stay with us! Shinichi!"

He spoke softly to her. "R-Ran......"

He blacked out.

--------------------------------------

His eyes opened slowly, and he saw a blurred view of Ran in front of him. He suddenly realized that he had awakened, and he quickly sat up, opened his eyes, and breathed hard for a moment. He looked around him, and saw he was sitting in a hospital room in a bed, and he saw Ran looking at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Huh!? I'm alive...? What the...my voice...."

Ran held up a mirror to him, and he saw his face. Not Conan's face, but his real, 17 year old face.

"So the antidote worked...." He looked away from the mirror, and at Ran's face. She was crying, but they were tears of joy, and she had the sweetest smile on her face. Suddenly, she leaned over him, and hugged him, her face buried in his chest.

"Shinichi.." she said quietly. "I thought you were going to die back there. I didn't care weather you stayed as a child or not. But you survived, and you are back to normal for good."

He looked down and smiled at Ran as he lay in the hospital bed.

"You were poisoned back there." said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" he looked around him, and then looked down. He saw Ai.

"Gin snuck into her house while nobody was home, and he put a bottle of a new kind of poison on the table, and then put a sake label on it. He probably didn't remove the real bottle because he didn't want to look for it and have left signs that he was there. But he never would have guessed that the sake was also a cure for that. Ran saved your life by giving you the sake when she did. You really would have died from that poison, and I am surprised that you are even alive at all right now."

Shinichi didn't respond. He just looked back at Ran and smiled.

Shinichi was released from the hospital several hours later. When he was let out, he went right back to his old house, where he, Ai and Ran met Agasa.

"Congratulations, Shinichi! It's good to finally have you back!" said the doc excitedly.

"It's so good to be back! I can finally get back to my old body, my old house, and my old life! I can rebuild my fame again as the famous detective!" he laughed. Then he looked at Ran, who was still just staring and smiling.

Agasa leaned over and whispered into Shinichi's ear. "You know, I think she is even happier to have you back than you are."

"I wonder when she will be back to normal." Shinichi said quietly.

"I guess it's ok that you didn't tell me who you were immediately. I know you were only doing what was best for Me." said Ran.

Agasa then spoke out loud. "You know Shinichi, I am surprised that Ran doesn't seem at all upset about the fact that while you were Conan and she didn't know who you were, you bathed together, slept in the same bed- -"

Shinichi tried to shush him, and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He then slowly turned his head to look at Ran, afraid of what he might see. Her face was completely red and she had a look on her face that was embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Uh.....Ran?" he said nervously, knowing that he was about to be badly hurt.

"You.....you......SHINICHI YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT AWAY? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she continued to yell at him as she started beating him up with her karate. He fell on the ground and laughed weakly.

"See you tomorrow at school!" she yelled angrily, and she walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Yup, she's back to normal!" Shinichi said to himself as he lay on the floor, smiling.

**Epilogue:**

The next day, Shinichi explained the whole situation; minus the part about Conan and himself being the same person; to Inspector Megure, the funeral was cancelled, and everyone was glad to have the great detective back. The police were glad to see that Kaito Kid was dead, but Shinichi actually felt bad since Kid had done him a favor the night before he was killed. The Black Organization was revealed, and gradually dissolved altogether. Ai took the antidote, and she began a life as a regular woman working as a scientist, forgetting about her old life as a member of the Organization. Ayumi and Conan's other elementary school friends received a phone call from Conan, by Shinichi using the voice changer, saying that he was really sorry but he had to move back with his parents. .As for the great detective Kogoro Mouri, he traded back his fame with Shinichi Kudo when he kept getting wrong solutions to cases, and Shinichi stepped in and found the right ones.

And as for Shinichi and Ran, they continued their lives as High School students, but no longer denied their feelings for each other after what had happened. But Ran never forgot about the cute little boy named Conan Edogawa that had kept her company for so long.


End file.
